


Diamond of the Dead

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Awkwardness, Bechdel Test Pass, Cross-Generational Friendship, Family, Gen, Interspecies, Interspecies Friendship, Kate Argent-centric, Late Night Conversations, Love, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Without looking up from his papers, Adrian comments, “I’ve heard Gerard Argent was missing. This could disrupt a lot of plans.” Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

On the bleachers in the swimming room, Kate looks up from her phone. “Hale, you’ve got to stop lurking around. It’s creepy.”

Appearing out of the shadows, Derek carefully sets a can of her favourite soda beside her and hastily moves back away.

Laughing slightly, she says, “Thanks.”

He inches forward a little bit.

“It’s my niece’s birthday tomorrow. She’s going to turn ten. I guess I’m just a little sad I won’t be there.”

“If there’s anything I can do,” he offers.

“Thanks.”

He leaves.

…

Derek Hale likes her.

She’s not sure in what way, if he’s a teenage boy lusting after the hot teacher or she’s safe in a way, someone he can talk to the way he can’t other humans or even his own family, but he likes her.

Talia and Peter Hale begrudgingly tolerate her presence, and if there are other peaceful supernatural creatures around, they aren’t in any hurry to announce themselves.

She desperately wishes some supernatural creature would announce its presence in such a way she’d be duty-bound to fight, bleed, and kill.

…

_After the party, I’ll be staying with your brother for a few weeks, sweetheart._

…

She’s packing her car when a Camaro parks nearby, and Derek Hale gets out. Coming over, he asks, “You’re going to try making your niece’s birthday?”

“Yep."

“Do you know when you might be back?”

Pausing, she looks over. “Look, kid- I may not be coming back. If I don’t, take care of yourself, alright?”

He nods. “Have a safe trip.”

She shuts the trunk. “Always.”

…

At 3:18, she finds an all-night diner and orders the most caffeinated drink they have to-go.

…

When she arrives, she goes near the school and watches Allison playing at recess.

After the kids go in, she closes her eyes and leans back.

…

A car horn makes her jolt up, and sighing in self-disgust, she sees parents and buses are picking up kids.

…

At the hotel, she assembles her unregistered handgun, makes sure there are four bullets, and grabs Allison’s present.

…

“Aunt Kate!”

Ignoring the wary, tight-lipped looks Chris and Victoria are shooting her, she kneels down and hugs Allison. “Hey, baby girl. I brought you a present that is going to put all the others to shame.”

Leaning back and laughing, Allison scolds, “Kate!”

“I’ll take that,” Victoria says with icy politeness.

“Thanks." After handing it over, she touches Allison’s cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Mommy, Daddy, and me aren’t going to argue today. I’m just here to celebrate my beautiful, wonderful niece turning ten. Want to point me in the direction of the cake?”

Grinning, Allison grabs her hand. “We don’t have cake. They make these huge, cake-sized chocolate chip cookies, and that’s what I’m having.”

“If you don’t me to have any of your cake-”

Allison tugs. “No, come on, I’ll show you. Mom, Dad, _I’ll_ cut Aunt Kate a piece."

Seeing the giant chocolate chip cookie, Kate says, “Huh.”

“Told you.” Allison carefully cuts two pieces.

“How are you doing, kiddo?”

“Good. Mom and Dad are being so annoying, though. We’re having a costume party at school next week, and I want to be a werewolf, but they’re being weird about it.”

Part of her knows how this should be handled, and part of her can’t help but be angry at how Chris and Victoria are half-handling it.

Glancing over, she’s grateful to see no one is within earshot. Kneeling back down, she quietly asks, “Listen, baby- do you believe in werewolves?”

“Of course not. I’m not a baby, Aunt Kate. I know magic and stuff isn’t real. It’s just fun to pretend, sometimes.”

She nods. “Well, even though werewolves aren’t real, I want you to know and understand, Allison, that if they were, and if you were one, I would still love you more than anything and anyone. No, you aren’t a baby. Someday soon, you’re going to be a heart-breaking, young woman. And your mom and dad are always going to love you, but if you ever find yourself seriously at odds with them, you can always come to me.”

Quietly, Allison asks, “Is everything okay, Aunt Kate?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, sweetheart, I know I’m being kind of weird. It’s just- Is there any soda around here?”

Chris appears. “Allison? Kate?”

“Aunt Kate was checking to make sure I didn’t get a bigger cookie slice, Dad, even though I’m the birthday girl,” Allison says.

Kate feels her heart swell with pride and sadness.

“I’m going to get her some soda. Do you and Mom want anything?”

Helping Kate stand, Chris visibly relaxes. “No, thank you, sweetheart. Kate, why don’t you come tell Victoria and me about your newest job? You came from California this time, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Beacon Hills. Is Dad coming?”

“He should be here later. How are the Hales doing?”

“Mostly staying out of trouble,” she answers.

Through the awkward conversation with her Chris and Victoria and genuine happiness at watching Allison running around with schoolmates, part of her starts to relax. Maybe, she tells herself, he won’t come.

Then, she the doorbell rings, she hears, “Hello, sweetheart,” and sees Gerard kissing Victoria’s cheek.

When Kate was nineteen, she set a house on fire.

After Gerard was done, she finally learned how to operate on slow calmness rather than lashing fury, and now, she lets a block of ice mentally surround her. 

Standing up, she walks over and cheerfully greets, “Hey, Daddy. Present opening isn’t for a little while. Why don’t we go for a walk? I need to talk to you.”

Smiling, he kisses her cheek. “Of course, Katie. I’m so glad you could make it.”

Vaguely, she hears Victoria saying something, possibly protesting, but she links her arm through his, and they leave.

…

They walk, and he talks.

When they’re out of eyesight of the house, she stops. “I told you never to come near Allison.”

He scoffs. “Not this again, sweetheart. I’ve-”

Opening her jacket slightly, she lets him see the gun. “Look at me, Gerard.”

His eyes snap to hers.

“I’m the screwed-up Argent. Normal people judge me, and only the seedy hunters will have anything to do with me. And guess what? That would only make it easier. Let me walk you to your car. Get in it, and drive away. Or I’ll put a bullet between your eyes, and I’ll survive jail, I’ll suffer seeing Allison’s fear and anger, I’ll run and run until hunters get lucky and ‘avenge’ you. ‘Cause, Daddy? I don’t care about Chris, Victoria, or the code. The only thing that matters is Allison.”

He scoffs. “I raised you to be smarter than this. You’re not going to shoot me in the middle of suburbia. Moreover, do you really believe I’d- Katie, I’m sorry if you’re resentful for how I disciplined you and your brother. I did the best I could. But grandchildren are different. It’s up to Chris and Victoria to raise her, and it’s up to me to spoil her. You and I, we have that in common, don’t we?”

Inside, part of her hesitates, and she prays it’s strictly internal.

“How you raised me is exactly the reason I’d be smart enough to shoot you in the middle of suburbia. If you fight back, I’ll still manage to, at least, severely hurt you. And if you kill me, there will be an investigation. People are going to find some very interesting things about you. You won’t be able to stop it.”

“This is ridiculous, Katherine,” he snaps.

She hears herself laughing. “What’s ridiculous is you thinking that all your pushing wouldn’t land us right here. Did you think I’d never break? Or did you expect me to break differently? Touch luck. I have my reason to die, and however strong your reason to live is, I doubt it has much on the fact I’m a healthy, young adult, and you’re an old, sickly man.”

He moves closer to her, and they both jump when, “Miss Argent?,” rings out.

Turning slightly, she sees Derek Hale striding over.

“Ha- What in the hell are you doing here, kid?”

“Wait. You’re a Hale, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek answers. “Derek.”

“A werewolf. Are you following my daughter?”

“Now, who’s being ridiculous,” Kate cuts in. “Dad, go back to the party. We’ll discuss you leaving, later.” She grabs Derek. “You, come on. Now.”

…

Somehow, they end up at a mostly empty park.

Sitting down on a bench, she asks, “Are you following me, Hale?”

“Yes.”

Unable to help it, she laughs. “You know, I could do horrible things to you for this.”

He shrugs.

“Why are you following me?”

“I doubt any substitute we’d get would wear a bikini quite the same way you do.”

“Funny. That the only reason?”

“Your chemo signals are painful to process."

Unsure what this means, she latches onto what she does know, “You don’t have a car.”

“No, but certain family members do.”

“You don’t even have a license.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Since when?”

“Last year. Uncle Peter and Laura both helped me learn how to drive.”

“So, you what? Stole a car from your family and have been trailing me for over a night and day?”

“Yes.”

“This goes beyond creepy.”

“Sorry." He takes a breath. “I told you about Paige. You could have done horrible things to me, then. I know, if I ever do anything bad, you aren’t going to hesitate to take me out. If anyone in my family does, you will. But you listened to me, and- in a way, you were there for me. It doesn’t seem like anyone’s here for you. Aside from your ten-year-old niece, and no one, least of all you, wants her to know what all’s really going on.”

“Make no mistake, this is still disturbingly creepy,” she says. “But, uh, all the same, thanks. I’ve never had much use for loyalty borne out of kindness, but I’m starting to think I’d rather Allison grow up to be more like you and your family than me and mine.”

“You were serious about killing your father.”

“Yeah. I was.”

“What did he do to you?”

Briefly closing her eyes against the rage, she shakes her head. “I’m not a victim, kid. I will die before I ever let myself be that. My dad, he’s a great hunter. Because of him, I’m strong. If it weren’t for him, I would have been dead a long time ago. It’s just-”

She wishes the words would come easy.

“It’s just, if he ever does anything close to what he did, to Allison, I couldn’t handle that. I’d snap. More than I ever have. Even back then, I was no innocent, but she- God, my precious niece is nothing but. Strong, beautiful, smart as hell, I’m sure she’ll go through a rebel without a cause phase in a few years, but still, she never, ever deserves anything bad to happen to her, and for as long as I can, I’ll do everything to make sure nothing does.”

He sits on the ground. “I know you can, but if it comes to killing him, will you really be okay? You love him.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to worry about you trying to stop me, kid? I’d rather not have to deal with hurting you.”

Withdrawing a bottle of water from his coat, he opens it. “Here. You might not realise it, but you need this.”

She takes a swig. “He’s the one who taught me love should never get in the way of duty. Even if I couldn’t stand Allison, I’d still have a duty to protect a little girl from what I know he’s capable of.”

Blinking, she wonders why she’s so cold and tired.

“Hale,” she tries to say and isn’t sure if she does or doesn’t manage.

…

Various hospital staff and patients watch in uneasy disbelief when a kid in a hoodie comes in carrying a grown, unconscious woman.

She’s taller and more filled out than him, but his movements appear to be effortless.

Setting her down on gurney along with a bottle of water in a plastic bag, he walks out with his hoodie firmly obscuring his face.

…

“We’ll find out who did this, Kate,” Chris promises. “Based on the cameras, we know it was something supernatural. We haven’t told Allison much, yet, just that something happened, and you needed to go to the hospital. If the person who did this- Is there anything I can get you?”

She looks over.

For all his awkwardness, it’s nice to have her brother looking at her with concern for her and not grilling her and trying to send her away.

Another part resents the fact she had to be, in his mind, victimised and brought down before he’d put aside his disapproval and animosity towards her.

“I’m fine, Chris. What exactly did the cameras show?”

“It- might have been a teenager,” he answers. “Very likely male. Kate, I’m not sure how to approach this, but- they did a rape kit, didn’t they? Or did you refuse? If-”

“Yeah, they did, and it was negative.”

There are two things she’s sure of: Whatever Derek Hale is playing at, even without the rape kit, she knows he didn’t touch her. And knowing this, she might end up killing him anyways.

“What about Dad?”

“He’s tracking whoever did this to you.”

She sits up fully. “You’re letting him? Seriously?”

Chris sighs. “You were drugged, Kate. If you'd been bitten-”

“That makes you okay with a teenager being dead? What was it you said? ‘Any excuse, and the spirit of the code isn’t upheld?’”

There’s something relieving about the familiar, suspicious look Chris is directing at her. “Since when do you- Kate, what in the hell is going on? Do you know who did this? Why they did?”

“Yep,” she answers. “That’s why I asked, ‘What happened, where am I,’ when I came to. It’s also why I haven’t immediately called Dad and told him who did this and where they’re likely to be.”

“I’m sorry,” he tightly replies.

“Look, like I said, I bought a bottle of water from somewhere at some point between yesterday and today. I don’t remember where I first took a drink. But- what if some sicko human did this, and some good Sanitarian member of the supernatural community found me?”

For a long moment, he studies her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. Finally, he says, “Either way, I want whoever brought you in found.”

“That makes two of us,” she assures him. “Could you find me something sealed to drink?”

“Of course,” he says with a hint of softness. Hesitantly, he leans over and kisses her forehead. “I’m glad you’re okay, Kate.”

“In complete sincerity: You caring means a lot, big brother."

…

After Chris leaves the room, she calls Derek and gets directions to where he is.

When she shows up at a field in town, he appears. “Sorry.”

“Sound a little more convincing, why don’t you,” she suggests. “Hale, what are you playing at? If you’re thinking you want Gerard to hunt you down, trust me, you don’t. And the last thing either of us want or need is another damn war. I mean, I’d love the excuse to brutally murder you right now, but I’d really suck at being an aunt if I helped precipitate a war when my nine-year-old niece-”

Concern fills his face. “Allison is ten. Do you know what the date of-”

Giving it, she snaps, “There’s nothing wrong with my memory. In between being drugged and being subjected to a freaking rape kit, I momentarily forgot it was my niece’s birthday.”

He shrinks into himself in a way she’s never seen before.

“I-”

“Hale, you’re one of the least sexually threatening teenagers of either gender I’ve ever met. I agreed, because, I didn’t want the question of that happening to me hanging around people’s minds.”

“There’s something you need to see." He produces a flashlight. “Come with me.”

“Make it quick. It won’t be long before someone calls someone in Beacon Hills and they find out that Derek Hale, werewolf, looks vaguely like the creature on the hospital cameras, is missing.”

There’s a shed for keeping sports equipment, and handing her the flashlight, he hesitates, opens the door, and hurriedly moves away.

Shining the light inside, she feels a wave of anger, sadness, and disbelief wash over her.

Then, Allison pops into her head, and taking a deep breath, she turns and pulls the incredibly stiff Derek into a hug. “Whatever happened, thanks, kid.”

He doesn’t relax, and she lets go.

“To be clear, if you ever do step outside the code, this won’t get you a free pass. But- God, I didn’t want to be the one who did this.”

Everything hits suddenly hits her, and she sinks down onto the ground.

A sixteen-year-old boy, a beta werewolf, killed her dad. Her dad’s been a hunter for literal decades, and this is what brought him down: A gangly, green-eyed kid with claws who loves Jane Austen, is appalled McCarthyism ever happened, and-

Gerard Argent is dead.

“We need to cut him in half,” she says. “Knowing my dad, he’s liable to find his way back. Then, we need to burn the body. Any ideas on what to do with the bones?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She holds her hand out, and he helps her up. “I’m not going down for you, Hale, and if we don’t, it’s either that or a potential war. No body, no one can be concretely blamed.”

…

They drive until they find a deserted field in the middle of nowhere and start a bonefire.

Fire’s always comforted and fascinated Kate, and now, watching it take her daddy, she feels tears going down her face.

Derek is a silent but powerful nearby presence.

Taking a breath, she wipes her tears. “What happened?”

“There wasn’t much of a struggle,” he says almost too softly to hear. “Your niece didn’t see anything, and I didn’t leave her alone. He was watching a movie with her. I rang the doorbell, and when he answered, I stuck my claws in his side, dragged him behind some bushes, and went to a neighbour’s house. I told them I was concerned about the open door. They went inside, talked to her, and called the police. When I saw your sister-in-law’s car coming, I took him.”

“Did he- Is there any evidence he did anything to her?”

“No. They were in the living room. She was happy and felt safe. He was doing really well with her.”

“Yeah, he’s always been good with kids. When he wanted to be. Why’d you do it, Derek?”

The silence stretches, and she begins to think he’s not going to answer.

“Because of you." Quickly, he adds, “I don’t mean-”

“Just take a breath, kid,” she advises.

“I’m not a kid. You could have done it. And it might have destroyed you. I don’t care about the tension between our families. I don’t care- I didn’t care about almost anything for a long time. But you helped me, more than you probably realise. I don’t want to see you fall.”

She puts an arm around his shoulders. “Well, we’re square, now.”

…

Chris towers over her. “Start talking, Kate. What in the hell has been going on?”

Scoffing, she leans against the wall and looks up. “Remember that week when I was seven and you were off at a friend’s house? Funny, I don’t remember the month or day, but I think it was during the spring. Your friend’s name was Clay. Brace yourself, Chris. I’m about to tell you what Gerard did to me and why.”

…

After she gets back to Beacon Hills, she takes the ashes to the school’s chemistry lab.

Without looking up from his papers, Adrian comments, “I’ve heard Gerard Argent was missing. This could disrupt a lot of plans.”

“I don’t think you’ll mind too much,” she says. “The Hales are going to be around for a long time.”

He looks over.

“Derek Hale saved my kid niece. I thought I’d let him keep his family.” She sets the ashes down. “Is it true you can make a diamond out of human ash?”

…

Present

At the edge of the forest, Derek walks over. “Kate? Is everything alright?”

“Thanks for coming so quickly,” she says. “Today’s crazy. Remember when I saved your kid sister from complete social embarrassment? I’m calling that favour in.”

“I thought we were past that sort of thing.”

“We were. Then, I got a call that my brother and Victoria were bringing Allison here today. And I can’t meet her, literally, I’m running late for something as is, but my wonderful niece is seventeen, she doesn’t need to be stuck helping them unpack and making awkward small talk with the neighbours. Drag Cora’s ass over, get one of your little human cousins to come along, I don’t care, just get Allison out. I’ll pay you back later, but take her to a movie, for lunch, the gaming room at the library, something.”

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Really? I kind of thought I’d- You know what? Far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth.” She takes off the sterling silver chain containing a diamond from around her neck. “Give this to her. I meant to send it for her birthday.”

Nodding, he takes it. “Do you want me to mention Gerard?”

“However you think is best,” she answers. “I know it’s morbid and creepy, but he was my dad and her grandfather. His blood still runs through our veins. And in some ways, now, he really can look after us and give us some happiness.”

He kisses her cheek. “Don’t try to get out of paying me back by getting yourself hurt or worse.”

She laughs. “Got it. Thanks, Derek.”

…

Victoria glares.

Derek holds up the necklace. “You can call your sister-in-law, Mrs Argent. She wants me to show Allison around town.” He flashes blue eyes. “I’m can’t turn her, and for all your differences with Kate, you know she’d go after me and every werewolf in my family if I did anything to hurt or endanger her niece.”

“What I know,” she replies in a low tone, “is that she has some uncharacteristic, bizarre fondness for you. Chris and I know that you drugged her. We can’t prove it, but it’s very likely you had something to do with Gerard’s disappearance. Kate loves her father more than anyone or anything.”

“No, ma’am,” is polite but firm response. “She loves Allison more anything or anyone. She has since before Allison was even born.”

After a moment, Victoria concedes, “Yes, that is true.”

“Mom? Who is it?”

Stuffing the necklace back in his pocket, Derek smiles. “Allison? Hi, I’m Derek Hale.”

She smiles brightly. “Oh, hi! Kate’s told me all about you. Um, I know my aunt probably got you to agree to this before you even realised what you were agreeing to. If you had something else planned-”

“Actually, I was hoping you might be able to help me figure out what to get her for her birthday. Every year, I end up getting her a gift card.”

“I can do that." She kisses Victoria. “Bye, Mom. Love you.”

“Call me every hour,” Victoria orders. “And remember you need to back-”

“Seven, before it gets dark,” Allison interjects. “Got it!”

…

They get a hot chocolate and a white tea at a local diner, sit at a table outside, and Derek says, “Uh, your aunt asked me to give you this.” Digging out the necklace, he explains, “She meant to send it for your birthday, but she and our post office- well, they’re both still standing.”

Grinning, Allison takes it. “Thanks. Yeah, I know all about Aunt Kate’s ability to make enemies with post offices, hospitals, and car washes.”

“Car washes? I can’t say that surprises me, but I haven’t heard any of those stories, yet.”

Putting the necklace on, she tells him, “Once, I was about seven or eight, she suddenly showed up in Minnesota, that’s where we were living at the time, and she…”

From a distance, Kate smiles contemplatively while she watches the two talking and laughing.


End file.
